


If this Moment was for Me

by Shiraibane (orphan_account)



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, NSFW, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Shiraibane
Summary: Something light





	If this Moment was for Me

**Author's Note:**

> yo I had no idea what I was typing

 

Someone who's different---flourished in the world he viewed bland.

"(y/n), you certainly play a complex game... For me to feel this way, how is it that you do it?", Shougo whispered while leaving fleeting kisses on your hair with  his arms wrapped around you.

His lips brushed your ear, prompting for your answer. He was so intrigued by you, how you managed to bring his attention away from scheming more attempts to expose the Sibyl system was a mystery.

Having laid low for some time, driven by the purpose to please you, he felt estranged from his usual behaviour.

"Shougo... you know that I'm not as perplexing as you, if anything, I feel like I'm wrapped around your finger", you faced him and caressed his face, trying to find hints of the usual amusement in his eyes. You weren't aware of his crimes, in fact, you were simply in love. Hesitation reflected in his ochre eyes.

You were his poison. A poison he didn't want to be cured of. He'd rather let it consume him. It was conflicting.

 

Shougo chuckled before sweeping you off your feet and walking towards the bedroom. "I'll love you so much, you won't have room for such insecure thoughts.."', his dark tone made you shudder.

Resting you on the bed, he proceeded to trap you, he positioned his hands on both sides of your head, like he was ensnaring a prey. The only signal you had was the slight smirk playing on his lips before he engaged in a feral lip-lock with you. 

He was asserting his dominance early, however, you weren't going to be outdone by him just yet. With both hands, you wrapped them around his back, hoping to get some kind of sturdy support as you return his fiery kiss. You started fidgeting with his buttons, trying to undress him in the midst of the kiss. Noting your actions, Shougo snatched your wrists and held them above your head.

 

"(y/n), getting a little impatient are we? I'm not playing nice today, love. In fact, I'm going to _fuck_ you until you can't walk straight  tomorrow"

His dirty talking was effective. It heated your desire even more, making you squirm in embarrassment under his lustful gaze. With his nimble and skillful hands, he stripped you of your shirt and began his ministrations on your assets.  All the sinful moans you made under his touch were the sweetest of serenades to his ears. 

"What a mellifluous voice. Here's a reward", he sank his lips between your breasts and suckled hard, leaving a mark. 

"Red really complements your smooth skin..." He stripped you of your pants and dipped a finger right into your wet cavern. 

"You're awfully excited aren't you? You dirty girl". He thrust another two fingers in and began pumping. The pad of his fingertips relentlessly ghosted at your sweet spot, causing you to teeter between pleasure and dissatisfaction.

 

"Ha...ha... Shougo... p-please, I need you inside"

He removed his fingers and relished in the taste of you on them.

"What do you mean?", he sat back.

Blatantly playing dumb, you knew he wanted more from you. You proceeded to spread your nether lips wide for him. It was embarrassing to do it but you knew it would satisfy him greatly.

 

"What a good girl, inviting me like this. How enticing", he stripped himself of all his garments and returned to his previous position. He lifted both your legs to have them wrapped around his waist. Your hands naturally found its way to encircle his back. 

"Look at me, (y/n)", once he was sure your gaze was locked with his, he guided his cock to your entrance, prodding it to tease you but ultimately thrusting his erect thickness straight in. 

He started a deep steady pace that had you gasping for air. A lover who knew how to satisfy, Makishima Shougo. 

Your cries of pleasure along with his soft pants intermingled. He raised one of your leg over his shoulder and began thrusting at a deeper angle. The pleasure was so sinful, overwhelming, you were so close.

 

"S-Shougo, I'm c-coming...!", you stuttered amidst your moaning. 

"Sing for me, my song bird", he accelerated his thrusting and snuck a hand down to fiddle with your clit. 

 

 His smouldering gaze pushed you to your climax. Your walls clenched around his manhood and quivered.

Your screams were beautiful. What a mesmerising mess you were. He grunted as he prolonged your high by maintaining his ministrations and thrusting. 

 

"Ha... (y/n), don't ever leave me alone", he implored softly with a forlorn look. He was baring everything to you, body and soul. With a few more intense thrusts, he came deep inside of you.

 

 In response, you pulled him down for a deep kiss, reassuring and conveying your loyalty and love to him.

Shougo was taken aback but it was only for a brief moment that his usual demeanor faded, he smiled against your affectionate kiss.

>  
> 
> "What I want is to be needed. What I need is to be indispensable to somebody. Who I need is somebody that will eat up all my free time, my ego, my attention. Somebody addicted to me. A mutual addiction."

 

**Author's Note:**

> The quote is from the book, 'Choke' by Chuck Palahniuk.


End file.
